Software manufacturers oftentimes desire to protect the software products they develop so that only authorized users are permitted to access the software products. One technique developed for enforcing such protection is to have the computer on which a software product is installed access a remote server in order to activate the software product. While such protection can be useful, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that due to their design and/or physical locations some computers do not have access to the remote server, making it difficult for such computers to access the remote server to activate the software product.